


Admissions

by angryjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjohn/pseuds/angryjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I sent this to my friend the night after TSoT in installments on whatsapp. It really only needs one chapter, but I decided to put it in the miniature installments as I sent them to my friend. If you'd prefer to read it in one chunk don't forget to click 'Entire work.'</p>
<p>This is just Sherlock coming to John's house to drop bombshells on him, as usual.</p>
<p>WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT TILL HIS LAST VOW TONIGHT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary is lying to you

 

"John."

John decided not to wonder at how Sherlock had got in through the locked door.

"Oh hey Sherlock, what's the case then? Mary's at Beth's so I'm free as a bird."

Sherlock gave John a wry look.

"It's not a case actually. Actually I just came to tell you Mary's lying to you."

There was silence for a moment whilst anger slowly bubbled up through John's veins.

"Mary- Mary's what?" 

"Lying. To you."

"She's not."

"She is." 

"If this is about Beth, we were using her as a code to- "

"Trivial John, ofcourse I'm not talking about the elusive Beth, who neither of you have ever met."

"So you _are_ actually accusing my wife of lying to me?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Sherlock, do you realise this is entering the realm of bit not good?"

"Well obviously, people do generally expect their spouses to be truthful to them. Stupid expectation really, statistically speaking at least 1/3 of-"

" _No_ Sherlock," John said through gritted teeth, hands falling to his hips. "I don't mean her, I mean you!"

"Me? I'm not lying to you."

"But- I believe you are."

"I'm not, I only went along with your silly Beth act because-"

"My wife is not lying to me."

"She is." 

"SHE IS NOT SHERLOCK! AND YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO-"

"I have proof, John." He said simply.

"You don't."

"Your contradictions are getting very tiresome. Here, look, she's been receiving texts-" He pulled a black object out of an invisible pocket in his coat.

"Is that- is that my wife's PHONE?"

"Yes. Well I needed to-"

"No!" Said John, grabbing at the phone but Sherlock held it out of reach. Once again, John cursed their height difference.

"Sherlock, you can't _steal_ my wife's things! "

"I steal your things."

"That's different, their mine."

"What's your's is her's now, and what's her's is your's."

"Oh shut up! And give - me - that!" John's efforts were futile and demasculating, he stopped.

"Not until you listen. Mary is being threatened John. By Charles Augustus Magnussen."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, infact it doesn't seem to be a danger to you at the moment. He's just told her to act naturally, but he's the one in charge of her every move. Don't forget that."

"I still don't believe Mary's lying to me."

"Look at the texts, he's threatening her! But John," He looked seriously into John's eyes, it - as always - was impossible to look away. "It's vital that you don't tell her you know, he might change his tactics, you, or she might then be in danger." 

"How long have you known about this?!"

"A month."

"A MONTH! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was unnecessary, you were safe and happy." John shook his head in disbelief, then froze and swallowed.  
  
"And now?"

  
"Now..." Sherlock seemed wary to continue. "Now I'm going away, and I thought it was wise that you were- that you knew."

 


	2. Don't leave again, Sherlock!

John's face seemed to fall before him, he wanted to reach up and manouvre it back into place.

"Your _going_? Going where?" 

"Not far. Just away, out of London you know! Get a bit of" He breathed in through his nose. "...fresh air." 

"You're lying. You're so obviously lying. Is it a case? I'll come with you!" John picked up his coat seemingly subconsciously.

"No, no, I'll be away for a while."

"I don't mind, I came with you to Baskerville." 

"Yes but John," Sherlock's made his voice gentle, "You have a pregnant wife now." 

"She won't mind, Sherlock I want to come!"

The panic coursing through him at the idea of Sherlock leaving again was unreasonable. Sherlock was safe now, safe.

"It's not a case! And I just told you your wife's being threatened, don't forget that!"

"Well, we can bring her. Sherlock, I don't want you to go away alone."

Sherlock thought he heard a tiny "again" at the end of the sentence but he couldn't be sure. "Yes but I- I  _need_ to go away alone John."

"Why? What's going on? Why won't you tell me?" 

"Nothings going on. I just need to get away."

"Away from what?" 

"London. The cases." said Sherlock, throwing around the wrong two of his three most beloved words. He threw his arms up and started pacing infront of John, letting his agitation show. "It's too much, I need a break."

 "You love cases! And London!" 

"One can love some things too much. Then one might need a break to clear ones head." He had no idea why he reverted to indefinite pronouns.

"Why are you suddenly talking in 3rd person?" 

"That's not 3rd person. It's-"

"Sherlock," John put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes with concern. Sherlock froze.  "Are you okay?"

Sherlock was pacing up and down, looking uncharacteristically agitated. He wouldn't look at John. 

"Yes I- I just need to get away, from... from-" 

"From me?"

"Yes. I mean no, no ofcourse not!" 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Jealousy

John looked down, shuffling his feet, then looked up again.

"It is that though isn't it? Sherlock, just tell me, I won't be mad."

"It's not ...you."

John sighed.

"I mean not ..just you."

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"It's you - it's you and Mary."

Confusion crossed John's face. "What have we done?"

"Nothing, ofcourse you've done nothing." They would never deliberately do anything to hurt Sherlock. God, he would miss them.

"Then what's-"

"It hurts, John."

Sherlock locked eyes with John, letting his confusion show on his face.

"I don't know why but it hurts. It hurts to see you with Mary. To see you happy with her, to see you ...devoted to her."

He looked anxiously at John.

"Sherlock - " John began.

"John, I -" Sherlock decided to get it out, John would want honesty. "Well I do believe that I might be jealous!"


	4. Jealousy (2)

"Jealous, of what Sherlock?"

"I don't know, Mary I suppose. I'm jealous of all the time she gets to spend with you-"

"I spend just as much time with you!"

"I know, but I well, i want it all. It's irrational and unfair, but I- I want it all. And I want you to live with me again and follow me around, and I want to be your only constant and the only person you trust. And it's strange and possessive and I'm sorry. And that's why I have to get away. I have to get over this... get over you."


	5. It must be...

John coughed awkwardly.

"People, ahem, people don't usually have to get over their friends."

"I'm not 'people'. And I've never had a friend until you but from what I've gathered from observation we were slightly more than just 'friends'."

"Sherlock," John seemed to struggle to find his words, but Sherlock already knew what he was going to say.

"You're acting as though... I mean do you think you might be, you might feel..."

"Love?" Sherlock loathed the word on his lips. He could summon none of his usual scorn. It sounded frail, and uncertain. But then, that was how Sherlock felt.

John looked at Sherlock, who looked back at him, answering his question with his eyes.


End file.
